1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for electronic control of an internal combustion engine having an electronic control unit and an electronic memory with programs for the control unit, the control unit activating injection valves as a function of regulated variables.
2. Related Art
The use of electronic components, especially for control of internal combustion engines, e.g., in motor vehicles, is known. Such components are employed preferably in order to improve the functional sequence inexpensively in interaction with mechanical components. For example, in conventional internal combustion engines, the ignition behavior (ignition timing) is controllable by means of an electronically conditioned characteristic curve that depends on the speed of the engine.
From West German Patent 3,537,000 there is also known the use of a coding disk, which is provided with a Gray code, and of a sensor that samples the coding disk for static acquisition of the load acquisition determined for initiation of ignition in the case of a constant-pressure carburetor.
From West German Laid-open Application 3,630,272 there are also known devices for controlling an internal combustion engine in which devices the position of a transmitter disk that is connected to a shaft of the internal combustion engine and that has a perforation designed as marking is registered by a spatially fixed recording segment. A disadvantage of these known control devices is that they permit only the control of a single regulated variable (e.g., initiation of ignition).
In West German Patent 3,609,070 Al there is described an electronic control system for internal combustion engines in which two central computing units interconnected by transmission lines are fed on the input side with individual variables characterizing the engine condition. In addition to the operating parameters indicating the load on the engine, engine rotation parameters that correspond to a predetermined crank angle position and that are acquired by a sampling device are fed to a central unit. In this process, a sampling sensor generates a reference crank angle signal which corresponds to a predetermined fixed crank angle position of an individual engine cylinder, whereby, in particular, only relative crank angle positions can be determined.